Random Crap
by Killing37mm
Summary: this is a story just about inuyasha's and Kagome's life. All kinds of random things happen. If you're a fan of The Used and My Chemical Romance, read. they come in at various times.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction : Inuyasha _"Random Crap" Chapter 1 _

This is my first story, so please don't make fun of it!

"Inuyasha," screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs, " get over here; I have to tell you something."

"What stupid," he sarcastically mumbled just enough so she could hear him.

" I'm going to stay in my era to see a concert," she explained, "it's just for a few days."

" NO,NO,NO," yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs. The whole forest could hear him. " Please, it's The Used, they're my favorite band. They're only in town for a few days.'' Kagome pleaded.

" Fine , go then, see if I care! Snorted Inuyasha, "Kagome you really piss me off."

"Uh, Inuyasha, Shippo started," Kagome just left." While saying this he moved away so he wouldn't get hit on the head. Meanwhile Kagome was just stepping out of the well in tears. " Why does he have to yell at me like that," she thought.

Inuyasha was swearing to himself while Miroku and Sango were jumping for joy. Sango was going to have a baby. Miroku didn't know what he was getting himself into!

Kagome ran to her room in tears. She fell a sleep while doing this. At this time Inuyasha started feeling bad for yelling at her. He came through the well and into her room. Inuyasha saw her sleeping so peacefully, he wasn't sure if he should wake her. Right then Kagome started screaming her head off.

" No Inuyasha, don't," she cried out. Kagome's mother came bursting into the room to see what was wrong. Right before hand Inuyasha had just hid in the bathroom. "Kagome, what's wrong?" her mother asked in a calming voice. " I h…had a dr…dream that Inuyasha w..wa..was k..killing me!" she franticly cried. Kagome's mom stayed a while to comfort her. " Go back to sleep," her mother whispered," it was just a dream." Soon after Kagome's mom walked out to go back to sleep.

Inuyasha walked over to a sleeping Kagome. " Why am I scaring you so much? Do you hate me?" Inuyasha thought while staring at her. Inuyasha was just about to climb out the window when he heard a tiny voice.

Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome asked while trying to see the figure in the dark. " Yah, it's me, Kagome." responded a little depressed Inuyasha. He decided not to bring up the dream. He walked over to her bed and turned on the light. Kagome was surprised to see him in her room. He sat down beside her bed and started stroking her head. " Inuyasha, what are you doing?'' After Kagome said that Inuyasha snapped back into reality and stopped what he was doing. " Inuyasha why are you here? " she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I came hear to apologize for what I said earlier. I know I can be mean, only sometimes, and I mean some times." Inuyasha tried to explain the best he could. " Inuyasha, I understand you can be a jackass at times. You don't have to apologize for it." Kagome tried to say as nice as possible.

" I'll be leaving now,'' Inuyasha said. " No, you don't have to go. It's two in the morning." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha thought for a moment. Should he stay with the woman he loves? Or go back to the feudal era? He decided to stay. " Kagome, can I sleep in the bed to?" Inuyasha asked while giving her the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. Kagome thought for a moment. She finally said ok. " oh, Inuyasha, one thing, " Kagome started. "What's that," Inuyasha asked. " DON'T TAKE UP THE WHOLE DAMN BED, LIKE LAST TIME!" was all Kagome said before falling to sleep.

The Next Day

Kagome's mom walked into her daughters room to find her clothes, and Inuyasha's on the floor beside one another. She franticly searched all over Kagome's room to find the two. They weren't there. She started searching the house. When she finally found them they were in the kitchen eating breakfast. She saw that Inuyasha was wearing some baggy ass pants, and a red shirt. Kagome was wearing a tight black shirt, and a black mini skirt.

" Inuyasha, are you ready to leave? '' Kagome asked. " Yea," he responded," I can't wait to see what your surprise is!" he quickly answered. ' Don't worry, you'll love it!" Kagome reassured.

" Kagome, " her mom called. " where are you going? '' " Oh, uh.. Inuyasha and I are just going out for a bit." " Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, " get your hat and shoes on." " Inuyasha, we need to hurry if we're going to meet Ashiko. ''

" I don't want to! " Inuyasha moaned. "SIT" Kagome thought. " Come on, I said I'd meet her in the park.'' Kagome tried to persuade Inuyasha to hurry. " Alright, alright,'' Inuyasha complained. He really didn't want to meet this Ashiko person. He wanted to be alone with Kagome right now.

" Kagome," Ashiko yelled while waving her hand at her. She noticed a new guy with Kagome, _maybe this is the two-timing possessive guy? _" how are you? " she finished.

" who's your new friend? " she eagerly waited for an answer. " Oh, this is Inuyasha! " Kagome responded. " Inu..Yasha?" she said, trying the new word out.

"Kagome, " Inuyasha moaned in a bored tone, " where the hell are we going? " " We're going to a concert. " was all she said. " But it's almost dark," Inuyasha began to complain.

'' Oh shut up Inuyasha, stop complaining! " she warned in a bitchy tone.

-


	2. Chapter 2

BTW. i don't own Inuyasha.(wish I did...BUT...I do own Bert McCracken!) He's mi slave! hahaha(laughs hystarically)

Chapter Two

All three walked up to the door leading to the concert. ''Finally! We're here," Kagome sighed. " Oh, I can't wait to see Bert. He's drop dead sexy!" She shrieked. All four band members began making their way to their positions on the stage. Brandon on the drums, Quinn on lead guitar, Jeph on bass, and the one and only, Bert the lead vocals. " Are you all ready for the show? " he yelled.

Inuyasha was having a terrible time. For one, his ears were about to burst from all the noise, and two; Kagome kept making lovey-dovey eyes at the guy singing. What more could go wrong for him? " Inuyasha, where's your HAT?! " Kagome squeaked above the crowd. " I can't even hear what Kagome is saying, " Inuyasha whispered to himself. Then reality hit him. He now understood what Kagome was trying to say. " Dude, what's with the weird ass ears? " a random guy came up to him and asked. " Uh…a costume. I didn't have time to change," he lied. " Ok, " the man said as he walked on by.

"Ok everyone, this is off our most resent album, _In Love And Death, _I Caught Fire, '' Bert yelled into the mic. The audience cheered as soon as they heard the song name.

" Seem to stop my breath, my head on your chest waiting to cave in.

From the bottom of my , your voice again. Can we dim the sun and wonder where we've been.

Maybe you and me, so kiss me like you did, my heart stopped beating. Such a softer sin.

I'm melting, I'm melting. In your eyes I lost my place, could stay awhile, and I'm melting in

Your eyes like my first time that I caught fire, just stay with me lay with me now.

Never caught my breath, every second I'm without you I'm a mess.

Ever know each other, trust these words are stones. Why cuts aren't healing ( HaHa )

Learning how to love I'm melting.

I'm melting, I'm melting.

In your eyes I lost my place, could stay awhile, and I'm melting in

Your eyes like my first time that I caught fire, just stay with me lay with me

Stay with me, lay with me now.

You can stay and watch me fall. And of course I'll ask for ( Just stay with me now ) help

We can take our pants off, just stay in bed just make love that's all ( Just stay with me now )

I'm melting, I'm melting

In your eyes I lost my place, could stay awhile, and I'm melting in

Your eyes like my first time that I caught fire, just stay with me lay with me

In your eyes I lost my place, could stay awhile, and I'm melting in

Your eyes like my first time that I caught fire, just stay with me lay with me

Stay with me, lay with me now.

In your eyes, let's sleep till the sun burns out. I'm melting in your eyes ( I'm melting )

In your eyes, let's sleep till the sun burns out, and I'm melting in your eyes. "

" That song is one of the best songs in the world! " Kagome thought. Bert was on stage dancing his ass off. " All of you are probably thinking what the hell was I thinking when I wrote this? " Bert talked to the audience. Kagome and Ashiko were having the time of their life, the same couldn't be said for Inuyasha. " Why can't we leave this fucking place? " Inuyasha sighed to himself. His ears were killing him. He couldn't take this hell hole any more. Suddenly in the middle of a song Inuyasha jumped on stage. The music completely stopped. " Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing up here? '' Jeph questioned Inuyasha. Inuyasha just starred at him blankly. He could see everyone starring at him. When he finally replied, Bert was about ready to kick his ass. " Well, you see, your " So called music " is really pissing me off, " he stated out right. " So I was thinking, maybe you could just shut the hell up. "

" What did you just say? " Bert asked knowing full well what Inuyasha had said. " Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in his ears. " Who the fuck do you think you are stopping the concert? " Inuyasha completely ignored Kagome, and kept his attention on Bert. " Like I said before, " he started, " your music _sucks_ and hurts my ears. " Never in Kagome's life had she been more embarrassed. Inuyasha kept on making cheap shots at Bert for the next five minutes, until he couldn't take it any longer. Bert lunged forward not knowing Inuyasha was half-demon. " Oh, that's the way you want it! " Inuyasha said before running at him.

" INUYASHA, SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT! " Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. A sudden light appeared from Inuyasha's prayer beads. He came to a crashing stop head first on the stage. " You know, miss you didn't have to do that, " Bert insisted putting on his macho act. " Oh, that guy doesn't know how to keep his jealousy and temper down, " Kagome responded, " besides, he deserved it. " Mean while, Inuyasha was mumbling curses on the stage floor. " Um, could you explain to me how in the hell you did that? " Bert asked with a what the fuck just happened face.

" You see his necklace, " Kagome bent down next to Inuyasha and pointed, " it has a spell on it. So when ever he pisses someone off, he is sat. " Kagome said it as is.

Bert was sinking in all he had just heard when Kagome sat Inuyasha yet again. " Why you ," Inuyasha began, but was interrupted by Kagome's sit command. " How about we finish the show, " Kagome suggested. " Oh yeah, I forgot with all that's just happened, " Bert said more to himself than any one else. The band got back in their places on the stage. " Would you like to hear a specific song? " Bert asked Kagome. " Uh, yeah, Let it bleed, " she practically screeched from excitement.

" This poison's my intoxication I broke the needle off in my skin  
picked the scabs and picked the bleeding and assumed that it was all in vain  
A positive scab that's never healing Calloused hit me in the face  
A burning bridge that's so misleading Poison's more potent now with the flame

Let it bleed Take the red for what it's worth whoa Watch the fire  
Fill your lungs with smoke for the last time  
If you feel like dying you might wanna sing  
The fire department couldn't drown the city They didn't even try to wash it clean  
And what did you think that I was sober? Put me out cause I'm on fucking fire  
A positive scab that's never healing Regret that I kept this clean  
The most that I can do for you is keep on lying It's not a lie if you can let it sing

Let it bleed Take the red for what it's worth whoa Watch the fire  
Fill your lungs with smoke for the last time If you feel like dying you might wanna sing!

Ohoh you might wanna sing Ahaha you might wanna sing Hahah you might wanna sing  
Hahahaha sing! You might wanna sing! You might wanna sing!  
You might wanna sing or scream at...

This poison's my intoxication  
I broke the needle off in my skin  
Picked the scabs and picked the bleeding  
yeah assumed that it was all in vain

Let it bleed Take the red for what it's worth, whoa Watch the fire  
Mamma fill your lungs with smoke for the last time If you feel like dying  
If you feel like dying If you feel like dying, You might wanna sing  
Hahaha You might wanna sing Haha You might wanna sing  
Ha you might wanna sing or scream at... "

After the song the audience went wild. " We love you Bert! " a few girls screamed while holding up a banner. " I'm going to kill that bastard for hitting on my Kagome! " Inuyasha was thinking of ways to kill Bert, " Maybe I could use iron revere soul stealer; no, Kagome loves this guy. Wait, doesn't she love _me?_ "

The concert ended 1 ½ an hour later. While Kagome was getting autographs Inuyasha and Ashiko started to talk. " So, how long have you known Kagome? " Inuyasha asked. " Oh, um for about 10 years, " she answered, " how long have you known her? " " Well, we met about two years ago. " That's when Kagome started missing a lot of school!" Ashiko thought to herself. As soon as those few words were exchanged Kagome came walking back with the stuff. " Kagome, have you been dating him for two years? " Ashiko whispered in her ear. " No, not for two years," she answered.

" Um.. So do you guys want to eat something? " Kagome said while trying to break the tension. " Kagome, I want some fish! " Inuyasha moaned. " Inuyasha, we eat fish all the time, so no fish, " she told him. They ended going to the McDonalds. Inuyasha got himself three big Macs, two French frys, and five refills of Pepsi. After all of that he had to go. Inuyasha started doing the potty dance. " Kagome, where's the bathroom? " Inuyasha asked her through gritted teeth. Ashiko and Kagome were about to laugh at the face Inuyasha had just made. " It's over there, " Kagome said while pointing the way. A few seconds after Inuyasha had gone in he came running out. " KAGOME, how do you work the thing? I need to hurry up and piss! " Inuyasha tried to say in a whisper. Kagome started whispering how to work it in his ear. After a few minutes Inuyasha came out with a relieved look on his face. They said there farewells to Ashiko and went home. Inuyasha jumped from building to building with Kagome on his back.

" Inuyasha, who is the father of Sangos' baby? " Oh, it's Miroku. " Inuyasha responded. " Why didn't you tell me? " Kagome screamed in his ears. " They told us after you left. Kagome, do you want to have a child? Inuyasha whispered. " What, well…maybe one day. I'm still young. " Kagome answered truthfully. They went through Kagome's window and packed a few things for the feudal era. They planned on leaving in the morning. After they got done packing Inuyasha asked Kagome to be his mate. She jumped up and hugged him screaming a low, " Yes, yes, yes. I would love to!" Inuyasha bit down on the nape of her neck. At first it stung and Kagome whimpered. " Is it supposed to hurt? " she asked. They went to sleep after that. Kagome was in a little ball on the bed and Inuyasha was stretched out all over the bed. They both had smiles on their faces.

Kagome was the first to wake up. " I can't believe me and Inuyasha are mates! " she thought to herself. When Inuyasha awoke he saw Kagome making weird faces while thinking. He stared unnoticed for a few seconds. " Kagome, don't you think we should go back to the feudal era? " he asked bringing her out of a daze. " Oh, you're right. I'll get ready. " she answered while getting out of bed.

" Kagome, Inuyasha, your back! " Shippo greeted them while jumping into Kagome's arms. " Where's Sango and Miroku? " Kagome asked Shippo. " Oh…them, all they've been doing since you were gone was kissing and stuff. Inuyasha was tired of Shippo talking, so he punched him in the head. " Waaaaaah….Kagome, Inuyasha hit me on my head! " Shippo cried out in between sobs.

" Inuyasha, " Kagome warned. " No. Kagome don't do it, I'll be nicer, just please…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome, " SIT boy! " " Oww, my damn back! Why'd you do that to me? " Inuyasha mumbled into the dirt.

Miroku sleepily walked out of his hut, followed by Sango. " Oh, when did you two get back? " Miroku asked in between yawns. " Just a few minutes ago, " Kagome answered before Inuyasha could say anything. Miroku's hair was in all directions, and his robes were a mess. He walked up and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, " So… you spent the night at Kagome's? " Miroku said more as a statement than a question, " so, did anything go on between you two? You know, are you not…" " Yes, I'm not a virgin any more, " Inuyasha interrupted him.

Right in the middle of the commotion Ashiko slipped out of the well. Kagome turned her head and had utter shock all over her face." Kagome, what's wrong? " Inuyasha noticed her expression. " Ashiko, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get here? " Kagome franticly screamed about. " Well…you dropped this jewel shard, " she started to explain, when Sesshomaru made his presence known.

This human isn't that bad looking, " Sesshomaru thought while starring at Ashiko. " Oh…_half-breed_, what a…twist of fate, that we happen to meet each other, " Sesshomaru commented. He continued to approach Ashiko. " Miss, would you mind teaching my ward the ways of life? " Sesshomaru asked her, waiting for an answer. " Sesshomaru, " Inuyasha spat out his name like venom, " why the hell are you here? " " _Why couldn't I pick up his scent? Wait, isn't tonight the night of the new moon? "_ Inuyasha asked himself. Kagome came in between Ashiko and Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru, let me take Ashiko from you for a moment.

, " Sesshomaru thought while starring at Ashiko. " Oh…, what a…twist of fate, that we happen to meet each other, " Sesshomaru commented. He continued to approach Ashiko. " Miss, would you mind teaching my ward the ways of life? " Sesshomaru asked her, waiting for an answer. " Sesshomaru, " Inuyasha spat out his name like venom, " why the hell are you here? " " Inuyasha asked himself. Kagome came in between Ashiko and Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru, let me take Ashiko from you for a moment. 

" Kagome, who is that hot guy? What should I do? I mean, he sounds so polite. " Ashiko began asking advice from her. " What are you saying? " she screamed. She knew perfectly well that all demons could hear their conversation. "Well, the truth is, he's a demon-that hates humans, " she tried to explain to an Ashiko that was in fantasy world. " So, " she replied, " Inuyasha's a demon to! What's wrong with this guy? "

Ashiko began making her way to Sesshomaru to accept his offer. " Um, may I know your name? Also, I wanted to say I accept your offer." she told him over her pounding heart. " My name is Lord Sesshomaru. Come, we need to begin Rin's training. " he responded while walking towards to woods. " Oh, by the way, my name's---"Ashiko, I heard your name a while ago," Sesshomaru interrupted. Kagome tried to follow to knock some sense in to Ashiko's head, when Inuyasha grabbed her to keep her still.

" What the hell is your problem, Inuyasha? " she screamed, making his ears hurt. " Don't you know that she may not come back again? Well, I'm not standing here waiting to find out! " Inuyasha had to think a moment. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome had finished their little argument, Sesshomaru and Ashiko had already left. "Great!" Kagome screams, "Because of you I missed Ashiko!" she pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

It's taken me a few days to get my internet back. I got grounded for having a note that talked about my geography teacher(very old prune who races pigions) fucking someone. Hope ya like, cuz..i sorta ran out of ideas.

Chapter 3

Sunset was coming. Only a few more minutes til Inuyasha would be virtually useless."Damn," he curses the night. Now he would be defenseless and susceptible to his human emotions. Inuyasha was going under his change, on the night of the new moon. His hair starts changing from a silvery color to a jet black one in a matter of seconds. By that time his dog ears had vanished, and were replaced with human ears on the side of his head. Along with that, he lost his claws and demonic poweres. The worst of all, is he can't even use the tetsiaga . "Why the hell of all the times does he think to pull this shit on me? Why not some other time?" he yells out in frustration.

"Inuyasha, how are we going to get Ashiko back?" Kagome was frantically trying to get an answer. "We don't," he mumbles, "we sit here and wait it out." "WHAT!? Have _you_ lost your mind?" she screams so loud, the whole forest could hear, "Sesshomaru coud kill her!" For once, Inuyasha was happy he didn't have his demonic hearing.

Miroku and Sango were having their own conversation about the two."Sango, don't you think Inuyasha and Kagome look like they are going to kill each other instead? Besides, Sesshomaru didn't have a look of killing, more like when you see the one you love." he finished. That last comment caught Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha off guard. Kagome was the first in his face screaming about how he could say something like that.

Sesshomaru and Ashiko

The two were currently heading to a waiting Rin and Jaken. Niether had spoken a word since their departure from Inuyasha's group. _Why won't he even talk? What is he, the Ice Prince? He may be hot, but his people skills suck _ass Ashiko was becoming very pissed off with the silent treatment. _I thought she would be just like the miko, a chatter box. I guess I was wrong. How amusing, me, Lord Sesshomaru wrong about something. What's this, an angry aura…hmm maybe I was right after all. 1 2 3.._ " What's with all this silence? Can't you even speak? How do you think we are even going to fucking work together when you don't even fucking talk?" Ashiko blows. You could litterally see the steam coming from all her pent up anger and frustation. " I think I was wrong, I'm going back to kagome and her other friends!"

"You will not. Someone under this Sesshomaru's protection will not leave while Naraku's scent is all around," he causually said as if saying hi. He then grabbed Ashiko by the waist and began descending into the air. At this point her anger level went down rapidly._ Did he say he's protecting me? What's thet mean? Maybe he isn't what he seems to be. He might be gentle and nice, but most of the time he acts as if he has a stick shoved up his ass._ She laughed to herself at the mental picture in her head.

After a few minutes of air travel, Sesshomaru began decending to the ground again. There, he was met by a young girl by the name of, Rin and a toad looking thing named Jaken. She stayed close to Sesshomaru, not sure what the toad thing was. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl cried out while hugging his left leg, "I missed you, my lord." He acknowledged her statement by lightly tapping her head in approval. "Mi lord," Jaken made his first empression, "who is this wench ye bring with you?" The statement it self didn't bother Ashiko that much, it was the _way_ he said it, that pissed her off. "Who the fuck do you think you are by calling me a wench, you jackass?" she finished her out burst very quickly. You could litterally feel her angry aura surround the area they were in. "How dare you speak to me in that manner!" Jaken, now just as equally mad, began to shout. _This will be amusing for the time being. _Sesshomaru thought while starring at their starring contest. Their futile bickering went on for a few moments more, until Sesshomaru broke them up. The language Ashiko was using was not sutable for a six year old.

A few hours had passed since kagome had gone back to her time. She said she would be bringing some supplies back, since they were running low. She promised to be back by midnight. Inuyasha had fallen asleep moments ago on Kilala, when he awoke to the sound of crying. When his eyes came into focus, he noticed Kagome walking very slowly, crying toward him. He could never stand to see a woman cry, even an enemy. "Kagome, what's wrong?" concern and worry filling his voice. "It's gramps..hi..his heart..g..gave..o.out!" she tried to say in between sobs. Inuyasha never really cared for the old man, but Kagome was in need of comfort. So, for her, he'd pretend that he really cared what happened to the old man, and be their for her.

"Is he alright?" he asked, trying to get her to stop crying. That one question tore her apart. Literally. She began to sob even harder this time. She continued to cry into his chest, soaking the material with her tears. Inuyasha carried Kagome to a near by tree, where she sat in his arms until her crying slowly came to a stop. He had assumed that the old man had died from the reaction he got from Kagome. He could hear her breath, and her heart beat even out. Kagome fell asleep in his arms. He didn't mind. Kagome needed the comfort right now, he'd do anything just to make her happy again.

During all the commotion, Sango began to go into labor. "Ugh, IT HURTS!" Sango screamed out. "The baby wasn't supposed to come for another week!" Moroku began to shout. "Well, the baby said it wants out NOW!" she screamed the last part as a sharp pain went through her entire body. " Why did I ever fuck You! If I knew it would hurt so much, then I wouldn't have agreed to have your children," she tried to say in between breaths. Inuyasha had no clue that Sango was trying to give birth. Without his demonic hearing and smell, there would be no way for him to know so he could help.

Miroku left Sango to find Inuyasha and Kagome to tell them it was time. Kayede stayed with Sango to help her prepare for child borth. When Miroku found the couple, they were in each other's arms. " Inuyasha, it's time!" Miroku yelled out as happy as could be. "Time for what ?" Inuyasha asked him. What did he mean by _it's time_?

After three hours of pain and agony, Sango finally gave birth to a baby girl. Both Miroku and Sango were very happy to find out it was a girl. They named her Rose. " Hello, Rose, welcome to the world!" Miroku cooed at the tiny infant in his arms. Kagome and Inuyasha left the two newly parents with their child.

"Inuyasha, what would you want to have, I mean, a boy, or a girl?" Kagome tried to strike a conversation. "Well, to be honust...I'd rather have a... girl," he mumbled the last part. Knowing Inuyasha, you'd think he wanted a boy, but no; a girl. "That's nice," Kagome responded, "I'd rather have a girl too!" she exclaimed from the bottom of her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashiko had been living with Sesshomaru for two days now. All she had been doing was teaching Rin the basics of math. She was so not cut out to be a teacher. Sure she loved kids, but Rin was just too damn enegetic! As much as she hated it, almost every thought was about Sesshomaru? In a mear two days, she'd developed a small crush on him. " _Oh...I wonder if Sesshomaru will be pleased with the_ _flowers Rin and I picked for him_?" Strange thoughts kept running through the teens head.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand constantly thought about the girl. He couldn't get her out of his head. Was the demon lord developing feelings for her? Only time would tell. He was currently walking through one of the corridors, when he ran into something soft and small. He looked down to find the same mortal he was thinking about. _speak of the devil. _" Ow, what the hell did I bump into?" Ashiko asked herself. She looked up at the said demonm lord she thought about. _Oh...shit! What the fuck did I do?_

_Yah...I'm gonna read a cliffy. I'm just to lazy right now. Church is so stressful! OH! Review Dammit! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOOD AND WHAT IS BAD. iS IT SO HARD TO REVIEW? well until next time_

_XxDarkestAngelHeart555xX..._


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR TAKING SOO LONG! MY INTERNET HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FOR A VERY LONG TIME..AND VACATIONS..**Thanks for the advice. Umm...I'll try to update faster, it's just school is so hard, and I'm starting high school in a few months. Any lyrics that I have, don't belong to me, or any rockstars...except...Bert! (he's mi slave! -) well...enjoy. and plez review. Tell mi if the story sucks, I don't care!!!

**Chapter 4**

"Hi...Sesshomaru," Ashiko tried to undo her mistake. All that was happening sofar, was a starring contest. _Why is this human staring at me?_ As he began to slowly turn away, Ashiko called out his name. "Sesshomaru." _Shit! Why did I have to call his name out? What am I going to say if he asks why I did it? _"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked in a not angry, but aggitated tone. "Well..." Ashiko tried to explain, "I wanted to apologize for bumping into you." _That's it? Why are mortals so complex? "_Forget it even happened," said the annoyed demon lord as he turned to leave. "_I never will understand humans," _he thought. _"That wasn't so bad!?"_ her innerself screamed with joy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inuyasha, will you help me go get more supplies?" Kagome asked, knowing the answer beforehand. " What's in it for me? Do I get my precious ramen?" Inuyasha tried to say manly, but sadly failed. The two began to walk to the well when Inuyasha began a conversation. " Kagome, what exactly are you getting besides my ramen? I really don't want to stay there too long! No offence, but your era smells terrible." Kagome ran through a check list before she answered. " Well, since sango's baby is born, I thought we could get some diapers, baby formula, some of the babies neccesities, snacks, hygene products; just the everyday needs." she replied trying to remember everything exactly.

"Feh, whatever," the hanyou mumbled while looking at the old well. He didn't enjoy wearing that hat over his ears. To be honust, they irritated the hell out of him. Kagome gave him a smirk, as if knowing what he was thinking. This only prove to piss the half-demon off more than he was. The two began to walk towards the well, when Kagome took off into a run."What the hell are you doing Kagome?' Inuyasha, confused and surprised shouted. "What does it look like I'm doing dumb-ass? Beat ya to the well.." she shouted while sticking her tougue out childishly.

The hanyou took the initife(sp) to take off after her. He beat her, even with the advantage she had-all thanks to his demon heritage. "Oh no fair Inuyasha!" Kagome pouted when she got there, "Just because you have super human strenght, doesn't mean you can cheat!" He just gave her his trade mark "I don't give a damn" smirk.

He wrapped his arm around her and jumped into the well. The all to familiar pink light engulfed them, as they traveled five hundred years into the future. In one leap they both were out of the well house and on thier way out the doors. Inuyasha stared in amazement at how Kagome's time looked. He wouldn't believe this was the future, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. "Inuaysha, go inside the house, and get your hat," she told him out of precaution, "I'll get my money and purse." she added more to herself than him.

Kagome came down stairs to find her mother and Inuyasha having a conversation. She couldn't exactly hear what was going on, but she knew it was about her. The only part she could catch was her mother saying she wanted many grandchildren. _Maybe they're talking about the future..._

_-----------------------------------------10 minutes earlier, while Kagome's getting ready---------------------------------------------------------_

"Inuyasha, what do you and Kagome plan to do in the future?" Mrs. Higurashi began. She had caught the hanyou off guard. He seemed in deep thought after the question was asked. "Well...I mean," he stuttered for the right words, "I plan on asking Kagome to be my mate." he answered honostly. Mrs. Higurashi gave him a warm welcoming smile. "I knew one day you two would end up together,"she happily replied, " and when you finally do ask her, you have my blessing.When do you plan on asking her?" Inuyasha's head shot up at that question, "Well, acually, I planned to do it tonight." "There's one thing though, I want lots of grandchildren," she then slitly whispered where only he could hear her, "with those adorable ears of yours!" Inuyasha gave a nod of understanding, when Kagome walked into the room.

-------------------------------------------------Present-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama, Inuyasha and I are going shopping for supplies, we'll be back by dinner time," she annouced while hugging her. Her mom just smiled, knowing what would unfold within the next few hours. The two began walking out when Kagome slapped her forehead. "How could I forget," she groaned. She made her way back into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table sipping tea. "Mama, happy birthday!" she exclaimed. Her mother was now 40 years old, but she looked 30. With that done, she continued on her way with Inuyasha.

"So...what were you and my mother talking about?'' she insisted, poking him on his chest. "What do you mean?" he lied. "You were talking about grandchildren,'' she teased. "So what if we were? You'll find out later." he pushed the subject away like batting a fly. "Well fine," Kagome muttered, "be that way; don't tell me. " I won't," he mocked.

They were so on the verge of an all out fight when Kagome's friends, Eri, Yumi, and Yuka called her. Kagome turned around to see her best friends in the modern era walk up. "We haven't seen you lately," Yumi exclaimed. "Yeah, after your mother said you were going to be home schooled, we haven't heard from you either," Yuka added. "Is your rib cage doing alright? Your brother said you were going to school, but you fell down the shrine stairs." she worridly mentioned.

Kagome was about to die. _So they finally had run out of excuses. _"Umm, yeah, it was painful, but now it's only a little sore," she put their fears to rest. Inuyasha just stared in astonishment at how kagome had come up with those quick lies. He had to wonder if she's lied to him like this before. "Kagome, who's the guy?' Yuka asked. She may look like a nice, sweet innocent girl, but she was acutally a girl counterpart of Miroku. Sort of scary if you thought of the relations.

''Well, this is my boy-friend," she confessed. "Is this the two-timing arrogant bastard you talked about before?'' Eri teased. "Yeah..but he's not that way any more." Inuyasha was giving her a what the fuck is going on look. "Well sorry I have to cut it short, but I need to go get a few groceries and go to the doctor," she smoothly lied while giving each friend a hug good bye.

When they were far away, Inuyasha demanded to know,"what was all that about? Why do they think I'm a two-timer?" Kagome just gave him a look that said it was a very long story. Inuyasha hated long stories, so he dropped part of his accusations. "They don't know I go to the fuedal era, so my family tell them that I am sick. that's how I;ve been missing so much school. But apparently, they ran out of excuses, so they said I fell down and broke my ribs. A little to drastic if you ask me." He nodded his head in agreement. By the time Kagome had finished the half of it, they were entering a store.

Kagome went strait to the baby isle. She found new born diapers. They were the perfect size, so she grabbed three packs. Next she grabbed the formula. She only got two things, because they were heavy.She grabbed two bottles, one had little puppies on it, and the other had kittens. they were just to adorable to resist. Inuyasha just stood behind her holding the diapers and formula. She began looking at the clothes. When done she had a total of five out-fits. They had a variety of colors, and two were footies. She found the perfect little kimono with sakura blossoms lining the collar and bottom of it. The last items were two rattles and two blankets. She then paid for the items and Inuyasha carried them through the nest store.

In the grocery store, she found the ramen, water, chocolate, and drinks that every one liked. as she got them, she checked them off of the list. The walk home was alittle longer than usual, due to the stuff. "Kagome, is all of this stuff really necessary?'' Inuyasha began to complain half way to the shrine. "Yes," she replied. "You want your stuff to feel comfortable...right ?" After that there was no more talking between them. they kept their minds focused on the items in their arms. When Inuyasha walked through the door, he set everything on the table.

The sun would be setting in about fourty-five minutes. Kagome's mom was already preparing dinner. "Did you find every thing you guys needed?" she asked while stiring the beef broccolli sause. "Yeah, no trouble," Kagome explained. She was begining to put everything in a cordinated pile by the door for in the morning.

After she had finished, she went in the living room, to find Inuyasha watching tv on the couch. "Hey, mind if I sit here?'' she asked a little tired. "No, why?" he responded in a gentle voice. As she sat down, he put hisarm aroung her as they watched an anime on tv. It was one of Kagome's favorites, Black Blood Brothers. It was about vampires, and a divided blood thing. She hadn't seen the show in a long time, so she had forgotten some of it. What she never for got, was her favorite character. He was a vampire that wore a red over coat and a matching red hat, that looked like a witches. He had an adorable little brother, that didn't like to dop as he was told. He was troublesome.

Right when the show had ended, Mrs. Higurashi called everyone in for dinner. They ate in comfortable silence, when Sota began telling about his day at school. He had had a big math test today, and got a perfect score. It was hanging on the refrigerator. Everyone was so proud. He had planned on going to college to be come a doctor one day. Inuyasha then informed Mrs. H that he would do the thing they were talking about after dinner when every one was asleep. This only angered and frustrated Kagome to no end. She would find out eventually, but she couldn't wait.

Dinner had ended too slow for Kagome's liking. Every agonizing minute felt like hours. Her mom had out done her self, the meal was wonderful. Every one piled into the living room to watch a disney movie that was on. They were watcing Beauty and the Beast. Itwas one of Kagome's favorites as a child. She only hoped one day she could have kids of her own that would get to see it one day.

The movie ended and it was already 9:35. Every one was sleepy this night. Kagome gave her mom a hug and said good night, she did the same for Sota. Inuyasha told every one good night a n headed for Kagome's room with her in tow. Once they were in the room, Kagome went to the bathroom with her pajamas in hand. Inuyasha got undressed and put on a tank top and boxers. He was finished by the time Kagome had come out of the bathroom.

"Kagome...," Inuyasha tried to begin. She turned her head to see what he had wanted. "W..wi...will..you...be my mate?" he said the last part as fast as he could. ''WHAT???" exclaimed. "Did you just say what I think you said?" she questioned, unsure if she had heard right. "Will you be my mate?" he repeated with out stuttering this time. "OH INUYASHA I WOULD LOVE TO!" she screetched while jumping up and down. She ran over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait to tell Sango!" she added as she stood embracing him. "I take that as a yes," he smirked. " Well yeah it's a yes!"

Mrs. Higurashi heard her daughter screaming in happiness. She would have to congradulate the lucky couple in the morning_. I wonder if my grand children will have those cute doddy ears_? she wondered before drifting off into dreams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**well, happy way to end the chapter... next they will have to deal with ...KOGA...how will he take the news when Kagome gets pregnant? Will Sesshomaru and Ashiko get together...they already think about each other...who knows what goes through their minds...? I'm tired..i's 2:30 in vegas...so good night**

XxDarkestAngelHeartxX


End file.
